The present invention relates to a system where there is a requirement to identify from a bank of switches which switch or combination of switches has been actuated. One example is decoding front panel key switches of a set top box. Set top boxes include a front panel which has a number of different switches which can be separately actuated by a user. Currently, each switch has an input to a microprocessor for determining which switch has been actuated. The value at that input changes between zero and one depending on whether the switch is actuated or not. This requires a plurality of input signals into a microprocessor, with their corresponding package balls/pins.